


[podfic] Squid Finds A New Love

by helens78, reena_jenkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Explicit Squidly Sexual Content, Hugs, Humor, Other, Parody, Pining, Podfic, Rebound Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"After Hogwarts rejects the giant squid, it has to seek love elsewhere. The giant black tower of Orthanc doesn't appear to have a squidfriend."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Squid Finds A New Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Squid Finds A New Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/41302) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** explicit squidly sex acts, parody, crack

**Length:**  00:06:44  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28HP_LotR%29%20_Squid%20Finds%20A%20New%20Love_.mp3) ** (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
